Los latidos de la Princesa de cabello rojo
by keithlin
Summary: Yona ya ha reunido a los dragones que estaba buscando y se ha encontrado cara a cara con Soo-won. Sin embargo, extraños sentimientos se agitan en su pecho cuando está cerca de Hak.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO I**

-¿Hasta dónde planeas seguirme a escondidas...- Yona se detuvo en medio de los árboles que bordeaban el río y se volvió en su dirección- ...Hak?.

Él salió de entre los árboles.

-No volveré a dejarte.

Ella vio el dolor en sus ojos y sintió como una sensación extraña le oprimía el pecho. Sabía lo que estaba pensando, tenía claro que se sentía culpable de la herida que tenía en su espalda cuando protegió a Lily.

-El que yo resultase herida no ha sido tu culpa Hak. He actuado sin pensar en mi debilidad y mi herida solo es la prueba de que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a quienes quiero.

No podía leer el rostro de Hak, pero quería que volviera a sonreír, que volviera a mostrarle su sonrisa.

Antes que pensar en algo, Hak la rodeó con sus brazos y escondió su cabeza en su cuello.

-Hak...

La abrazaba con fuerza pero no decía nada.

-¿Hak?

-Solo un momento- dijo con voz grave y ella pudo notar como su cuerpo temblaba- por favor déjame estar así solo un momento.

El cuerpo de Hak no paraba de temblar y Yona le rodeó con sus brazos y se refugió en él.

Hak no podía dejar de revivir en su mente el momento en que vio a Yona con su cuerpo vendado, el corazón casi se le había detenido al pensar en que alguien estuvo a punto de arrebatársela y no podía dejar de sentir terror ante la idea.

-Lo siento- susurró Hak en su oído- yo debía protegerte, y no estuve allí.

Yona le abrazó con más fuerza.

-No es tu culpa. Yo lo siento.

Hak alzó la vista.

-Prometo que no volveré a dejar que nadie te lastime.

Aquellas palabras le provocaron un cosquilleo en el estómago.

-No puedes sentirte culpable. Has hecho demasiado por mí, si no fuera por ti yo no estaría aquí en este momento.

-Soy su guardaespaldas princesa, le hice una promesa al rey Il de protegerte.

Yona supo que no tenía sentido discutir con él.

-¿Se puede saber hacia dónde vas?

Yona se había olvidado por completo de sus planes.

-Iba a darme un baño en el río más allá.

Hak miró en la dirección en que había señalado.

-Vamos.

Yona se quedó congelada.

-¿Qué?

-Iré contigo, no dejaré que andes sola tan cerca de la frontera.

-Pe...pe...pero.

La agarró del brazo y la arrastró hasta el lugar donde se juntaba el agua que caía desde las montañas. Él le dio la espalda.

-No tienes que preocuparte, esperaré aquí. No miraré.

-Gra...gracias. Pero no es necesario que te que...

-¡Solo date prisa!

Yona se acercó al borde del agua y se bajó la túnica que llevaba encima hasta la cadera, solo en ese momento se percató de un pequeño problema.

-Esto... Hak.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿necesitas que te enjabone?

Ella se ruborizó ante la idea. No sabía por qué últimamente se ponía muy nerviosa a su lado.

-No... no es eso...

-Entonces ¿qué pasa?

Ella se debatía internamente si pedirle ayuda o no, pero no podía hacerlo sola, así que respiró hondo.

-Necesito que me ayudes a quitarme el vendaje.

Hak se volvió de inmediato pero se giró al ver que ella estaba casi desnuda a no ser por el vendaje y la parte de la túnica que aún no se quitaba. Estaba completamente sonrosada.

-¡Prometiste no voltear!

-¡Lo siento!

Ella intentó calmarse.

-¿Puedes ayudarme?

Caminó en su dirección intentando no mirarla para no avergonzarla más de lo que estaba, aunque era difícil para él. Cuando estuvo frente a ella, Yona se volvió dándole la espalda.

Hak cogió el extremo de la venda y comenzó a quitársela. Cuando la herida quedó al descubierto sintió un pinchazo de dolor.

-¿Hak?

-Ya he terminado.

Yona miró en su dirección pero él ya se había volteado y se alejaba de ella.

-Gracias.

-Solo disfruta de tu baño.

-¿Hak?

-Si

-Por favor no te alejes demasiado.

Asintió.

Maldita sea pensó. Se lo ponía cada vez más difícil.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO II**

Yona se relajó cuando el agua caliente tocó su cuerpo. Por primera vez fue consciente de lo helado que tenía la piel y agradeció la cálida sensación.

Hak estaba a unos cuantos metros sentado sobre una roca dándole la espalda. Verlo allí le provocaba tristeza. Siempre estaba cuidándola y no podía dejar de pensar en que ella le estaba impidiendo hacer su propia vida. En ese mismo momento de seguro el preferiría hacer cientos de cosas que tener que estar en una roca esperando hasta que ella terminara de darse un baño.

Una lágrima mojó sus mejillas. Lo que menos deseaba era seguir siendo una carga para él y sabía que por más que entrenara él siempre se sentiría responsable de ella.

Notó como el viento soplaba con fuerza y se le estremeció el cuerpo cuando la brisa movió su cabello dejándole el cuello al descubierto. Hak debía de estar congelándose, estaba siendo muy egoísta.

Apenas pensó en lo que hizo a continuación, pero las palabras salieron antes que pudiera detenerlas.

-¿Hak?

Él habló sin moverse de su posición.

-¿Sucede algo princesa?

Ella se sonrojo.

-¿Quieres venir a bañarte conmigo?

Aquellas palabras casi hacen que Hak se cayera de la roca y se volvió rápidamente en su dirección. Yona tenía la cara colorada y miraba hacia el agua.

-¡¿Qué?!- fue todo lo que pudo pronunciar.

Yona tragó con fuerza.

-Está helando y el agua está caliente. Me hace sentir mal que tu estés allí mientras yo disfruto de esto.

Hak estaba atónito y tuvo que concentrarse mucho para poder sacar su voz.

-No tienes que preocuparte, la verdad es que no tengo frío.

Aquello ella no parecía creérselo, y él pudo ver en su rostro que sabía que mentía.

-No me mientas.

Hak vio determinación en sus ojos y supo de inmediato que no había nada que pudiera decir, pero no quería que ella se diera cuenta de su impaciencia y deseos de acompañarla.

-Si usted me lo ordena no podré negarme.

Ella se puso roja como un tomate y comenzó a temblarle el labio. Segundos después su rostro cambió y su mirada se fijó en la de él.

-¡Hak, te ordeno que vengas para acá!

No pudo esconder una sonrisa y acto seguido se acercó hasta el borde del lago. Yona desvió la mirada mientras él se despojaba de su ropa. Le veía solo el pelo pero sabía que su rostro estaría del mismo tono rojo encendido.

-Ya- dijo cuando estuvo en el agua.

Yona volvió la vista y pudo ver el calor en sus mejillas.

Él se sentía culpable por hacerla sentir incómoda de esta manera y suspiró con pesar.

-Estás incómoda.

-¡Pero claro que lo estoy! Nunca me había bañado con un hombre.

Él alzó la vista y aunque se esforzaba por no demostrarlo, estaba avergonzado. No podía evitar mirar hacia el lugar donde el agua cubría el cuerpo de Yona, y tuvo que intentar pensar en otra cosa para no hacer algo de lo que después se arrepentiría.

-Será mejor que me marche.

Iba a levantarse pero Yona lo detuvo cogiéndole del brazo, procurando que su cuerpo siguiera oculto.

-Mi deber es protegerla, no tienes que preocuparte por cosas como si hace o no frío. Mientras tú estés bien, a mi me basta.

Ella no quería eso, claro que se preocupaba con él.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo Hak?- estaba totalmente avergonzada, quería salir corriendo, pero no quería que Hak pasara frío mientras ella estaba tan cómoda- Me correré hacia allá, así cada uno tendrá su espacio.

Ante la presión en su brazo, Hak asintió.

Ambos se colocaron en un extremo del lago y estuvieron en silencio.

Sin pensarlo Yona comenzó a hablar.

-Sabes Hak… creo que nunca te he dado las gracias por estar a mi lado.

Él frunció el ceño.

-¿A qué viene eso tan de repente?

Ella no sabía que estaba hablando.

-Es solo que si no fuera por ti yo no habría salido con vida del castillo.

-No pienses en eso.

-No puedo evitarlo- continuó diciendo intentando no quebrarse con los recuerdos- todos me dieron la espalda y aún así apareciste y pese a que te convertiste en un blanco para los soldados, has seguido protegiéndome.

-No importa cuántos estén en tu contra, yo siempre estaré a tu lado.

-Si no estuvieras a mi lado no creo que hubiese tenido la fuerza para llegar hasta aquí.

Sintió como Hak la abrazaba a su espalda y un cosquilleo recorrió su cuerpo.

-Ha…Ha…Hak.

-Sé que me merezco un castigo por esto, pero no soporto que estés tan triste.

Unas lágrimas cayeron en las mejillas de Yona y fue consciente de que Hak estaba desnudo, aunque solo sentía su espalda y sus brazos.

-¿Qué…qué est…qué estás…. hacien…. Haciendo Hak?

-Dijiste que querías que hiciera algo que quiero hacer.

-¡Estamos desnudos!

Hak se apartó de golpe, había olvidado por completo en dónde estaban.

-Yo… lo… lo siento.

La expresión avergonzada en el rostro de Yona le provocó un intenso dolor. Se había pasado.

-¡Hak idiota!- gritó Yona dándole la espalda.

-Lo sien…

-Esas cosas tienes que hacerlas con la persona que ames.

Él se quedó en silencio, quería decirle que era a ella a quien amaba, pero antes de pensar en decírselo ella le interrumpió.

-Cre…creo que es… es mejor que volvamos. Ya terminé mi baño.

Él asintió aunque no podía verle y salió del agua y se colocó la ropa. Cuando Yona se volvió, no encontró a Hak, pero le había dejado la ropa al borde del agua para que pudiera cogerla.

Su corazón latía demasiado rápido. No entendía nada lo que le estaba pasando.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO III**

El camino de regreso al campamento fue en completo silencio. Durante todo el trayecto, Hak se mantuvo a distancia y ella no sabía cómo romper esa distancia que se había generado.

Cuando llegaron donde los otros, Hak se disculpó y se alejó diciendo que tenía que recolectar más leña para avivar el fuego.

Yoon estaba junto al fuego revolviendo el contenido de una olla.

-Llegas justo a tiempo para comer.

Shin-Ah y Kija aparecieron en ese momento de entre los árboles.

-¡Yona!- exclamó Kija saltando de alegría- estábamos preocupados por ti.

Ella se sintió conmovida de tener personas que se preocuparan tanto por ella.

-Estaba con Hak- miró en todas direcciones buscando a alguien- ¿Jae-Ha no estaba con ustedes?

Kija y Shin miraron a su alrededor.

-Fue a ayudar a Hak- contestó Yoon mientras continuaba revolviendo.

Hak cortaba con fuerza los trozos de madera.

-Si sigues golpeándolos así tendremos astillas que no nos servirán de nada.

La voz de Jae-Ha lo distrajo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- fue su respuesta, y continuó cortando con menos fuerza.

-mmm- exclamó Jae- Ha acercándose aún más a Hak- ahora que lo pienso, no está lloviendo.

Hak no le miró.

-Eso cualquiera lo nota.

Jae-Ha sonrió con malicia y se colocó a su lado.

-Pero tu cabello está mojado- se acercó hasta quedar frente a él- la princesa también tenía el cabello así- sonrió maliciosamente- ¿qué estuvieron haciendo en todo el tiempo que desaparecieron?

Hak se sonrojó levemente pero se recompuso de inmediato, pero esto no pasó desapercibido para él.

-¡No digas estupideces!- gritó Hak enojado- solo la estaba acompañando.

-Debe ser duro luchar en contra de tus sentimientos- continuó provocándolo.

Hak le miró de manera asesina y le lanzó una patada, a lo que Jae-Ha detuvo con su pierna de dragón.

-¡Hey, no es necesaria tanta violencia!

-¡Callate!

-¡Hey!- la voz de Yoon resonó en el lugar- ¡Déjense de hacer tanto alboroto y traigan la leña que el fuego se está apagando!

Ambos se detuvieron de inmediato y Hak se preocupó de recoger los trozos de madera del suelo.

-¡Dios! Si no estoy aquí no se qué sería de ustedes.

-Probablemente moriríamos de hambre-apuntó Jae-Ha.

Volvieron donde estaban los demás, en el preciso momento en que Shin-Ah le bajaba la túnica a Yona y ella se sujetaba la parte delantera para cubrirse.

-¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo?!- exclamó Yoon sonrojándose.

-¡Ah! Ya volvieron- Yona lucía avergonzada- Shin-Ah me está ayudando porque necesito volver a curar mi herida.

Yoon suspiró con alivio, mientras Jae-Ha miraba de reojo a Hak quien mantenía los dientes apretados.

-De seguro te gustaría estar en el lugar de Shin.

Hak le miró de forma asesina.

-Si ese es el caso, deja que te ayude- Yoon se acercó a Yona y ocupó el lugar de Shin. Dio instrucciones para que le trajeran las vendas y unos productos que tenía en la carpa y luego se dedicó a curar la herida en la espalda de Yona.

Cuando por fin terminaron, se sentaron alrededor de la fogata y comieron del guiso que Yoon había preparado.

Yona miraba de reojo a Hak, pero él no miraba en su dirección. Sentía como su pecho se agitaba y no le gustaba esta sensación, pero no sabía cómo hablarle luego de lo ocurrido.

-Estaba delicioso- exclamó Yona cuando terminó su comida- creo que es hora de que me vaya a recostar.

Todos le desearon las buenas noches y ella se dirigió a la carpa que, por turno, le tocaba compartir con Hak.

La idea de que dormirían juntos la ponía demasiado nerviosa y pese a que pasaba el tiempo y que estaba sumamente cansada, no logró conciliar el sueño. Sin embargo, Hak no apareció.

Entrada la madrugada Yona se levantó y salió de la carpa llevando consigo su arco. Vio que Hak dormía apoyado en un árbol y que todos los demás descansaban en sus carpas. Procurando ser lo más silenciosa posible se dirigió al bosque y se alejó un poco más de lo normal para poder practicar sin despertar a los demás.

-Bien- se dijo así misma mientras preparaba su arco- tengo que ser más fuerte.

Comenzó a lanzar las flechas como solía hacer todas las noches, pero esta vez algo era diferente y fallaba la mayoría de sus tiros. ¿Por qué?, susurraba al ver que no lograba dar con el blanco que había improvisado.

Se dejó caer en el piso y sus ojos comenzaron a escocer producto de las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Aunque no tenía idea de por qué quería llorar. Dejó el arco en el piso y se levantó para ir a buscar las flechas cuando una mano le tapó la boca y la empujaba hacia atrás.

-Vaya una hermosa chica- dijo un hombre a su espalda.

-Podremos sacarle muy buen dinero- dijo otro.

Le golpearon en la cabeza y cayó inconsciente al piso mientras veía en sus recuerdos la sonrisa de Hak.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO IV**

Yona intentó gritar, pero la mano en su boca le impedía emitir sonido alguno. Le sujetaba fuertemente del brazo y comenzó a golpearle con los codos para soltarse en el minuto en que otro hombre la agarraba de las piernas. Desesperada notó como la ataban y le ponían una cinta en la boca, antes de sentir un golpe en la nuca. Cayó al piso algo mareada y pudo ver por primera vez a sus agresores.

Eran dos hombres de unos treinta años de aspecto desagradable que sonreían al mirarla.

-Nos darán un buen dineral por ella- comentó uno.

-Ni que lo digas, aunque podríamos divertirnos con ella antes de entregarla.

Yona comenzó a desesperarse aún más al pensar en lo que esos hombres estaban planeando para ella. Se sentía indefensa y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. Era débil, no sabía en qué había estado pensando al alejarse del resto y creer que sería capaz de defenderse.

Se angustió al pensar en los otros. Todos dormían y ella se había alejado demasiado como para que el ruido los alertase. Sintió como su corazón se aceleraba producto del miedo. Si se la llevaban de allí no tendrían como encontrarla.

Uno de los hombres se acercó a ella y le acarició el rostro.

-No tienes que llorar tanto, te haremos pasar un muy buen rato.

La risa le provocó terror y se retorció alejándose de su tacto.

-Parece que te han rechazado- se burló el otro.

-Por ahora.

La recogieron del piso y uno de ellos la subió a su hombro y comenzaron a caminar hacia la espesura del bosque. Yona intentó por todos los medios de hacer ruido y pataleó como pudo mientras le golpeaba en la espalda, pero al hombre no parecía afectarle en nada.

Iban alejándose de los demás y Yona lloraba desesperada mientras llamaba a Hak en su mente.

Un grito la asustó. Era el otro hombre que gritaba de dolor. Yona alzó la vista y vio como la sangre caía por su pecho. Luego sintió como el hombre que la sujetaba gritaba y caía al piso llevándola con él. Cerró los ojos preparándose para el impacto pero unos brazos la levantaron antes que tocara la tierra.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró con los ojos de Hak. La envolvió en sus brazos y la dejó sentada apoyada en un árbol. Se volvió hacia los dos hombres y los apuntó con su lanza.

-¡Los mataré!- gritó antes de abalanzarse sobre ellos.

Cuando los hombres quedaron en el piso, Hak se volvió hacia ella y le quitó el parche de la boca y las amarras.

-Hak- murmuró ella.

Pero Hak se había arrodillado frente a ella y la abrazó atrayéndola hacia él.

-Hak.

Yona se quedó helada al ver como el cuerpo de Hak temblaba a su alrededor y ella le abrazó con fuerza. Él escondía su rostro en su hombro y ella comenzó a llorar.

-No vuelvas a alejarte de mí- dijo Hak entre sollozos.

Yona solo lloraba en su hombro.

-Lo siento.

-Creí que te perdía.

-Lo siento- repetía Yona.

Sentir el miedo en el cuerpo de Hak le entristeció de una manera que ella jamás se había imaginado.

-Hak- el no respondía- por favor mírame.

Él levantó la vista y ella vio que había estado llorando.

-Estoy bien- dijo ella intentando calmarle.

-Me he despertado y he visto que no estabas en la carpa- comenzó a decir- creí que estarías practicando pero no te encontraba por ningún lado. Hasta que vi el arco en el suelo y sangre- su voz se cortaba- me entró el pánico. Creí que no te volvería a ver.

Yona se quedó helada al ver el daño que le había provocado y sintió como una herida se abría en su interior.

Yona le abrazó y Hak se sorprendió con aquel gesto.

-Realmente lamento haberte preocupado tanto- susurró en su oído- creí que al alejarme les dejaría dormir tranquilamente pero me confié en que podría defenderme por mi misma sin depender de nadie, y me equivoqué. Siento haberte causado dolor Hak.

Hak la apretó más hacia su cuerpo y se separó sus rostros hasta quedar a pocos centímetros el uno del otro.

-No tienes que pensar en nada, yo estoy para protegerte.

Yona sintió una calidez recorrer su cuerpo. Pero esto reforzaba que era una carga para todos.

-No volveré a hacerlo.

Hak se acercó de improviso y le besó en la mejilla donde mojaban sus lágrimas. Yona se puso colorada y se quedó de piedra. Normalmente le habría gritado, pero ya le había causado mucho dolor como para tratarle así.

Se quedaron abrazados durante largos minutos hasta que ambos se calmaron.

-¿Crees que podemos ir al río para lavarme las lágrimas antes de volver?

Hak asintió.

-Por supuesto que sí princesa.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO V**

Yona tuvo que dedicar buena parte de la mañana a tranquilizar a los demás y convencerles de que se encontraba bien. Pese a que no era culpa de ellos, se sentían responsables de lo que le había sucedido durante la noche porque no le habían protegido. Pese a sus esmeros en dejarles en claro que la responsabilidad solo era de ella, no logró quitarles la sensación de responsabilidad.

Hak estuvo todo el tiempo en silencio, y luego de un rato se había alejado asegurando que tenía que volver a inspeccionar la zona para asegurarse que no había moros en la costa. Shin le miró con interrogación cuando se marchaba y Hak le pidió que no dijera nada con un gesto. Shin y Hak sabían que no había necesidad de revisar los alrededores, porque no había soldados ni ninguna persona en muchos kilómetros, pero era su escusa para poder alejarse y tener un momento de soledad.

No es que realmente quisiera estar lejos del resto, pero todo lo sucedido en el último tiempo le había alterado como nada en su vida. Él tenía que protegerla y le había fallado ya en dos ocasiones, y Yona había corrido grave peligro.

Golpeó con fuerza un árbol cercano, que se estremeció ante el impacto y varias hojas cayeron en el suelo.

No podía perderla, no podía soportar siquiera la idea de que la hubiesen lastimado mientras él no se encontraba allí.

-Dije que no necesitaba compañía.

Alzó la vista y Jae-Ha le sonrió con malicia.

-Pensé que querrías apoyo por tu pena de amor.

Hak volvió a golpear el árbol haciendo que este se moviera bruscamente y Jae-Ha saltó aterrizando a pocos metros de él.

-¡Hey la violencia es innecesaria!

-¡Cállate!

-No tienes la culpa de lo que pasó, fue de todos.

Él no lo veía así, Yona era su responsabilidad, le había prometido al rey que la protegería.

-Yo debí estar allí.

-Nosotros también.

Él no lo entendía.

-¡No lo entiendes!- exclamó exasperado Hak mientras volteaba a verle. Jae- Ha se sorprendió al ver la ira en sus ojos- Yo tenía que estar en la carpa con ella, pero estaba durmiendo en otro lugar. Si hubiese estado allí habría visto que se marchaba y la hubiese seguido.

-Debes haber tenido tus motivos para no estar allí.

Claro que los tenía, unos motivos que casi le costaban la vida a la mujer que siempre había amado.

-Definitivamente no lo entiendes- murmuró mientras se sentaba.

-Claro que sí- Se sentó a su lado- uno sufre y se culpa cuando lastiman a la mujer que aman.

Hak le miró de inmediato y sintió como su corazón se aceleraba ante la idea de que él estuviese enamorado de Yona.

-¿Tú…estás?

-¿Enamorado?- terminó la pregunta y se concentró en un punto lejano- solo diré que si no te apresuras podrían quitártela.

Hak sintió deseos de matarle pero no lo hizo.

-Ni siquiera intentes jugar con ella.

-¿Quién dice que jugaría?

El ambiente se puso tenso.

-Pero quédate tranquilo- continuó Jae-Ha- que no tengo pensado hacer nada. Solo es la sangre del dragón en mi cuerpo- le dio una palmada en el hombro a Hak y se puso de pie- volveré al campamento, no te demores demasiado o harás que Yona se preocupe.

Hak asintió.

Yona había estado ayudando a Yoon a preparar la comida pero estaba tan distraída que solo había ocasionado problemas. Había apagado el fuego, botado alguna de las especias y casi se corta con un cuchillo. Yoon la había desterrado de las labores de inmediato alegando que eso era su tarea.

Se sentía una tonta por no dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado el día anterior. Había cometido un error, debía superarlo, pero no dejaba de ver la expresión de dolor en los ojos de Hak.

Cuando lo hacía los recuerdos de ellos en el río aparecían en su mente y su cara se calentaba de inmediato. Sacudió la cabeza alejando esas imágenes. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Hak era su amigo desde que tenía memoria y nunca se había sentido así con él ni con nadie. No tenía idea que pasaba con ella, pero no era tiempo de pensar en ello.

Jae-Ha había regresado del bosque pero no había rastro de Hak. Comenzó a preocuparse aunque sabía que él era lo bastante fuerte como para enfrentarse a un ejército pero la idea de que algo le pasara le aterraba, tanto como la idea de que estuviese evitándola.

Se sentó bajo uno de los árboles y se dedicó a mirar los alrededores. Cuando Hak apareció, sintió el alivio recorrer sus venas.

Sus miradas se encontraron pero Hak la apartó bruscamente. ¿Qué demonios fue eso? Pensaba Yona mientras veía como Hak se acercaba a Shin y le quitaba su peluca y corría mientras él intentaba recuperarla, sonriente.

Ella sabía que esa sonrisa no era real, porque lo conocía muy bien como para darse cuenta, pero prefería eso a verle desolado.

El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad y cuando cayó la noche y todos se durmieron, Yona se dirigió a la zona que había decidido, sería su zona de entrenamiento, pero que estaba a la vista del campamento en caso que le sucediera algo.

Estaba lanzando flechas cuando fue consciente de que Hak estaba a pocos metros de ella. Se sintió incómoda, él la había estado evitando pero la promesa que había hecho a su padre le había hecho estar allí.

-Necesitaba practicar un poco- dijo ella para romper el silencio.

-Has fallado todos los tiros.

Yona apretó los puños, era verdad, no lograba acertar al blanco pero sabía que se debía a que no dejaba de pensar. En ese minuto explotó.

-¡Pues claro que no logro acertar si estás evitándome todo el tiempo!- gritó a todo pulmón.

Hak se quedó de piedra. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos de Yona.

-¡No me miras, te mantienes alejado y no me diriges la palabra! ¡¿cómo quieres que logre acertar al blanco si actúas así?!

Hak se acercó rápidamente cuando comenzó a llorar con más ganas y la abrazó dejando caer su lanza.

-Lo siento mucho- susurró en su oído mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

-¡Eres un idiota!

-Lo sé- admitió- pero no podía mirarte sin sentirme culpable por lo que sucedió.

-¡Definitivamente eres un idiota!- sollozaba con tal intensidad que apenas se le entendía lo que decía.

-Por favor, no llores.

Ella le apretaba la túnica con fuerza.

-Prométeme que no volverás a evitarme.

Hak sintió como su corazón daba un salto.

-Te lo prometo.

Con esas palabras el corazón de Yona se calmó y lloró en su hombro hasta que las lágrimas dejaron de caer.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO VI**

A la mañana siguiente todos se pusieron en marcha hacia el siguiente pueblo. Yoon estaba preocupado porque se le acabaron varias de sus hierbas medicinales y tenía que ver una manera de conseguirlas.

Kija lucía bastante molesto por los mosquitos que revoloteaban sobre su cabeza y los espantaba con su mano de dragón. Shin- Ah como siempre iba en silencio caminando con Ao sobre su hombro, que disfrutaba de una bellota.

Hak y Jae-Ha conversaban entre ellos mientras Yona pensaba en silencio.

-Deberíamos apresurarnos en llegar al próximo pueblo- comentó Yoon al ver que tardarían bastante en llegar a su destino.

-¿Sigues preocupado por las medicinas?- preguntó Yona apurándose para llegar a su lado.

-Sí, me preocupa que pasaría si nos atacaran y alguien resultase herido. Con lo que tenemos actualmente no podríamos hacer mucho.

Yona compartió la preocupación de Yoon y le hubiese encantado poder pensar en una solución, pero no conocía de hierbas ni medicinas. Él pareció darse cuenta.

-No tienes que preocuparte por ello. Cuando lleguemos al próximo pueblo me encargaré de conseguirlas.

-Va a ser genial poder dormir en una taberna- exclamó emocionado Jae-Ha.

-Nada de eso- le interrumpió Yoon- ustedes llaman demasiado la atención, así que iré solo al pueblo.

-Ni hablar- soltó Kija- es peligroso que andes solo.

-Yo solo soy un simple hombre común y corriente- dijo con algo de orgullo- yo no llamaré la atención de nadie.

-Pero Yoon- intervino Yona- creo que sería bueno para todos que por una vez nos quedásemos en alguna residencia. Llevamos demasiado durmiendo a la intemperie.

-Nos veremos más sospechosos si un soldado nos ve acampando por ahí- comentó Hak.

-Puede que la bestia del trueno tenga razón- aceptó a regañadientes Yoon- ¡Está bien! Pero será bajo mis reglas.

-¿Tus reglas?- preguntó Jae-Ha.

-Así es.

-¿En qué estás pensando Yoon?

-En esto- respondió a Yona y apuntó a Shin-Ah- Shin no podrá llevar su máscara ni su peluca porque esto es realmente extraño para la gente común, ya pensaré en una manera en que pueda cubrir sus ojos- apuntó a Kija- Kija llevará una túnica que cubra su cuerpo para que su mano de dragón no sea vista- señaló a Jae-Ha- Tú tendrás que dejar de perseguir a las mujeres pase lo que pase, porque nos expones fácilmente.

-Sabes que no puedo hacer eso.

-Entonces no podrás venir con nosotros.

Jae-Ha y Yoon se enfrentaron con la mirada. Finalmente Jae-Ha se rindió.

-Como quieras.

Aunque nadie le creía.

Yoon continuó con Hak- la bestia del trueno tendrá que envolver su lanza ya que mucha gente la conoce porque su nombre se ha extendido por el reino y en caso de aparecer soldados tendrá que estar oculto para no delatarnos- por último se refirió a Yona- Yona tendrá que llevar siempre su cabello oculto y llevarás escondido tu arco.

-¡¿Pero por quñe?!

-Porque ninguna mujer anda con armas en estas zonas.

Ella pareció compartir su opinión.

-¡Muy bien!- exclamó Hak- si eso es todo lo que tienes que decir, estamos listos.

Todos asintieron y continuaron el viaje. Cuando estuvieron cerca del pueblo, llevaron a cabo los planes de Yoon, quien ya había creado una máscara menos llamativa para ocultar los ojos de Shin-Ah. Cuando les dio el visto bueno a sus apariencias, entraron en el pueblo.

Contra lo que esperaban, estaba en mejores condiciones que los lugares en que habían estado antes. Había muchos vendedores ambulantes en las calles y se podía oír muchas risas por todo el lugar. Al poco rato se percataron que se trataba de un festival.

-No entiendo cómo pueden estar celebrando en la situación que se está viviendo- comentó Kija al ver el alboroto.

-Pues precisamente por eso serpiente blanca- indicó Hak- por todo lo que está pasando es que se necesitan cosas que suban el ánimo.

Jae-Ha había desaparecido y apareció a los pocos minutos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-He conseguido donde pasar la noche.

-Eso si que ha sido rápido- comentaron Yona y Yoon al unísono.

Jae-Ha sonrió- unas bellas chicas que trabajan en una posada han dicho que no hay problema mientras las acompañe un rato al festival.

Yoon le miró con molestia.

-Teníamos un acuerdo.

-Y no he hecho nada para no cumplirlo.

Volvieron a enfrentarse con la mirada pero esta vez fue Jae-Ha quien ganó.

-Por lo menos ya tenemos donde quedarnos- dijo Yoon dando por terminada la conversación.

Siguieron a Jae-Ha hasta una pequeña posada en un lado apartado del pueblo y dos mujeres que no dejaban de mirarlos, les recibieron.

-Mira son todos guapos- comentó una al ver a Hak.

-Pero mira hay una chica con ellos- apuntó la otra al ver a Yona.

-¿Crees qué…?

-De seguro es la novia de alguno.

-Puede ser, pero debe ser del pequeño.

Jae-Ha miraba a Hak, que apretaba levemente la mandíbula al ver como emparejaban a Yona con Yoon.

-¿No tienes nada que decir?- le preguntó en modo de broma sin que los demás escucharan.

-Nada.

Entraron en la posada y ellas les llevaron hasta el área de los dormitorios.

-Solo tenemos tres dormitorios- comentó una de las mujeres que se había presentado como Rina- tienen espacio para dos personas cada una. Si la dueña se entera que dejamos que entraran más nos meteremos en problemas. Voy por unas mantas- desapareció dejándolos solos.

Todos se miraron. Eran seis, lo que indicaba que uno de ellos debía dormir con Yona.

-Yo no puedo- dijo Yoon claramente entendiendo lo que pensaban todos- si algo ocurriera no podría defenderla- se mostró avergonzado por admitir en voz alta su debilidad.

-Yo me quedaré con Yona- dijo feliz Jae-Ha.

Hak lo miró con ojos asesinos.

-¡De eso ni hablar!- soltó Kila, temiendo lo que podría hacerle a Yona al dormir.

-No tienen que complicarse. Yo dormiré con Hak.

La voz de Yona resonó en lugar. Todos se quedaron en silencio y Hak pareció completamente desconcertado.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO VII**

Yona se ruborizó al escuchar lo que ella misma había dicho y, tras excusarse educadamente, entró en el cuarto y cerró la puerta a su espalda, pero de inmediato esta se abrió y Hak apareció tras ella, cerrando, dejándolos solos.

No tenía idea de por qué había dicho lo que acababa de decir, y ahora se sentía completamente incómoda. Miró el cuarto y sintió como su nerviosismo aumentaba. El cuarto era demasiado pequeño y una pequeña cama ocupaba todo el lugar.

-¿A qué vino todo eso?

Yona se quedó de piedra y se volvió hacia Hak, haciéndose la desentendida.

-¿Qué cosa?

Él no se creía su indiferencia y su rostro lo reflejaba. Claramente también estaba sorprendido por su declaración. No le había preguntado antes, y forzarlo a compartir lugar no era lo que ella quería. Pero si ella ni siquiera quería estar a solas con él, o al menos era eso lo que se repetía a si misma.

-No me vengas con evasivas princesa- dijo acercándose a ella- ¿acaso pretendes quitarme la espada mientras duermo?

Ella no había pensado nunca en eso.

-¡Claro que no! no sé por qué piensas eso.

Él la miraba seriamente.

-Quizás porque fue lo que intentaste la última vez que dijiste que durmiéramos juntos.

Ella lo recordaba muy bien.

-No es nada de eso- aseguró- es solo que...

Se quedó en silencio. No tenía idea del por qué, solamente lo había dicho.

-¿Solo qué?

Tenía que pensar en algo rápido.

-Es solo que tu eres mi protector, y no puedes cuidarme si estás lejos, ¿cierto?- se sintió orgullosa de su respuesta- después de todo siempre te preocupas y te sientes culpable si algo me sucede y no estás allí.

Hak siguió evaluándola en silencio, pero finalmente suspiró.

-Tienes razón.

Fue todo lo que dijo antes de comenzar a desvestirse.

Ella se ruborizó al segundo.

-¡¿Pe...pe...pero qué... qué crees que estás haciendo?!

-No creerás que dormiré con todo esto puesto.

Ella sabía que era cierto pero aún así que se desvistiera la hacía sentirse extremadamente nerviosa.

-Claro que no.

Vio como Hak se desvestía, aunque lo hacía disimuladamente. Vio como su torso quedaba al descubierto, tenía su cuerpo bien marcado y se veía sólido como una roca. Desvió la mirada, "¿pero qué demonios hago viéndole?" se dijo a si misma, Hak era su amigo de la infancia, era extraño que le mirase mientras se cambiaba.

-¿Piensas dormir así?- le preguntó él en cuanto quedó solo con unos pantalones.

Ella se miró y vio que se refería a su larga túnica. No podía decir que si, porque era ridículo. Iba comenzar a quitarse la túnica pero sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.

-¿Puedes mirar hacia otro lado?

Hak asintió y se dio la vuelta mientras ella se deshacía de su ropa, quedando solo con una especie de blusa que le cubría hasta la mitad del muslo y su ropa interior. Estaba avergonzada de su apariencia, así que se metió rápidamente en la cama antes de decirle que podía voltearse.

Él la miró divertido cuando miró en su dirección.

-No me digas que te has acostado desnuda princesa, ¿quieres seducirme?

Ella se puso roja.

-¡No digas tonterías Hak!

Él se rió y se acostó al otro lado de la cama. Era tan pequeña que sus cuerpos se rozaban y ella podía sentir con claridad el calor de su piel.

-Sabes- dijo Hak en voz baja- no tienes por qué estar nerviosa, no voy a hacerte nada.

-¿Qu...quién...es...está nerviosa?

Yona miró en su dirección y vio que la miraba.

-Si tu lo dices.

La respiración de Hak estaba acelerada y ella podía notarlo. Se preguntó si él podría sentir lo acelerado que estaba su corazón. No entendía nada de lo que pasaba, varias veces había dormido junto a Hak pero ahora se ponía extremadamente nerviosa a su lado.

-Lo siento- dijo Yona.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?

-Porque he hecho que me acompañes en todo esto y por eso todos en el reino te persiguen.

Hak se incorporó y la miró.

-No tienes que pensar en ello, yo le hice una promesa al rey de que te protegería.

-Lo se.

Lo tenía claro, pero no era justo que Hak siguiera cumpliendo una promesa que le había hecho a su padre. Él tenía derecho a tener su vida, a ser feliz y ella no quería seguir arrastrándolo en sus problemas.

-Pero...

No alcanzó a terminar las palabras porque la puerta se abrió de un golpe y Yoon entró en el cuarto.

-¡Están atacando a Jae-Ha!

-¡¿Qué?!

Yona y Hak salieron de la cama y Yona se apresuró en ponerse sus pantalones y coger su arco. Hak se limitó a coger su lanza y ambos salieron tras de Yoon.

-¡¿Qué ha pasado?!- preguntó Hak mientras corrían hacia la calle.

-¡Salió con las mujeres de la posada al festival y unos soldados le atacaron!- contestó Yoon corriendo.

-¡¿Donde están Kija, Zeno y Shin-Ah?!- preguntó Yona al ver que no estaban con ellos.

-¡Shin fue el que se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Kija y Zeno han partido corriendo en su ayuda!

-¡Espero que no les pase nada!

Corrieron por la calle mientras la gente corría despavorida. A lo lejos pudieron ver fuego quemando las casas.

-¡Rayos!- exclamó Hak dirigiéndose hacia el lugar.

-¡¿Pero qué está pasando?!- Yona corría lo más rápido que podía.

-¡Yoon, vuelve a la posada y recoge nuestras cosas!- gritó Hak- es probable que tengamos que partir de aquí de inmediato.

Yoon accedió y se volvió a la posada.

-¡¿Qué está sucediendo Hak?!

-¡No lo se princesa, pero no te alejes de mí!

Ella asintió y corrió a su lado lo más rápido que pudo. Pese a la situación se percató de que Hak corría más despacio para esperarla y ella se sintió completamente una carga. Lo estaba retrasando.

Cuando llegaron al lugar del alboroto vieron a Kija, Zeno, Shin-Ah y Jae-Ha peleando con los soldados.

Hak de inmediato sacudió su lanza y se lanzó sobre un grupo de soldados, dejándolos en el piso en el acto.

Yona se quedó sorprendida con la imagen. Eran demasiados soldados y estaban prendiendo fuego a las casas. Vio como uno arrastraba a una mujer por la calle y la rabia se apoderó de ella. Sin pensarlo dos veces cogió su arco y lanzó una flecha hacia el hombre, que soltó un grito de dolor cuando le impactó en el hombro.

Yona no se detuvo y continuó lanzando flechas a los soldados que atacaban a los civiles. Les había dado a varios y estos gritaban de dolor.

Hak y los otros estaban rodeados pero aún así llevaban ventaja.

-¡Tú perra!- la voz venía de muy cerca y Yona no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Sintió un fuerte dolor en el estómago y luego un dolor en el hombro antes de estrellarse contra el suelo. El arco se le soltó por el impacto. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, sintió como un zapato impactaba en su estómago y sintió como un chillido salía de su garganta, mientras lágrimas mojaban su rostro.

Vio que el hombre le volvería a pegar y se cubrió el rostro, pero lo siguiente que supo fue que el hombre estaba gritando. Abrió los ojos y vio como Hak, con mirada asesina, había mandado a volar al hombre que le había golpeado y le había dado una gran cantidad de cortes, que habían provocado que el hombre chillara.

Lo siguiente que vio fue que unos hombres se abalanzaban sobre Hak pero este se movió rápidamente y los mandó a volar. En segundos decenas de soldados atacaron a Hak y este se los sacaba de encima. Ella estaba aturdida mirando todo como si no estuviese ella en medio de todo eso.

En ese momento vio como unas flechas iban hacia ella y como no tenía fuerzas para moverse se desesperó. Pero cuando las flechas iban a darle, Hak la cubrió con su cuerpo y las flechas impactaron en su espalda.

-H...Hak- susurró ella viendo como Hak caía sobre ella.

-¡Hak!- gritó a todo pulmón antes de ver como sus amigos se lanzaban sobre quienes les habían atacado.


	8. Chapter 8

-Hak...- la voz de Yona era apenas un susurro- Hak...

Hak permanecía sobre el regazo de Yona. Su respiración era pesada y se quejaba de dolor.

-¡Hak! ¡Hak! ¡Por favor dime algo!- la voz de Yona se quebró producto de las lágrimas.

Una gran cantidad de flechas permanecían incrustadas en el cuerpo de Hak. Jae-Ha las sacó con cuidado procurando no dejar ningún trozo en su piel.

Yona estaba congelada mirándolo todo. "Yoon", pensó volviendo en sí.

-¡Yoon!- gritó a todo pulmón- ¡Yoon!

Se calló de golpe. Yoon había regresado a la posada.

-¡Tenemos que sacar a Hak de aquí!- gritó a los otros y Jae-Ha asintió. Con cuidado levantó a Hak y lo subió a su espalda con ayuda de Kija.

Kija y Shin continuaron peleando contra los soldados hasta que ellos estuvieran lejos y luego los siguieron. Se trasladaron a una zona espesa de árboles que estaba a buena distancia del pueblo. Jae-Ha había regresado por Yoon y al poco tiempo estaban todos reunidos.

-¡Yoon por favor tienes que ayudar a Hak!- El llanto de Yona se estaba descontrolando y fue Zeno quien le acarició el pelo.

-Tranquila Yona- dijo con su dulce tono de voz- Yoon lo sanará.

El cálido gesto calmó un poco el dolor de Yona y asintió a las palabras de Zeno.

-Deberíamos dejar que Yoon se encargue- comentó Kija.

-¡No me iré a ninguna parte!- exclamó Yona con su tono de voz decidido- Me quedaré con Hak.

-Deberías descansar Yona- sugirió Jae-Ha.

-No puedo- sollozó- no podré descansar mientras Hak esté en este estado. No puedo.

Yoon se acercó a Yona y la miró a los ojos.

-Entonces nadie te forzará a irte. Puedes quedarte mientras no me molestes.

Yona sonrió al ver que la pesadez de Yoon solo era una forma de alegrarla.

-No te molestaré.

Durante las siguientes horas, Yona vio como Yoon curaba las heridas de Hak y como este gritaba de dolor.

-¿Por qué está sufriendo tanto Yoon?- preguntó afligida- nunca lo había visto así.

Yoon miró a Hak.

-Las flechas estaban envenenadas. Con la fuerza de la bestia del trueno, una no le habría hecho mucho, hasta tres quizás podría haber soportado perdiendo el conocimiento, pero le dieron demasiadas. Tiene suerte de estar vivo.

-¿Podrás sanarle?

-Haré todo lo posible.

Yona ahogó un sollozo. Hak tenía que sobrevivir, no podía ser de otra manera. No podía imaginarse sin él, siempre había estado a su lado, y tenía que seguir siendo así.

Cesó sus pensamientos tras aquella frase. Estaba siendo egoísta, todo esto había pasado porque él estaba a su lado. Si no fuera así, Hak estaría bien, probablemente en la tierra del viento con su familia y no pasando por todo lo que estaban viviendo.

Lo observó, la medicina lo había dormido, y respiraba con más tranquilidad. En la mente de Yona aparecieron recuerdos de su niñez junto a Hak. Él siempre se había preocupado por ella, mientras ella era egoísta.

Su padre estaba muerto, ella había sido expulsada de su propio castillo y estaba a la deriva luchando por salvar el reino que su padre y ella tanto amaban. Probablemente de no ser por ella, Hak estaría en ese momento con Soo- Won, sería el general del castillo todavía.

Ella le había hecho perder todo lo que tenía, lo estaba atando a su destino, alejándolo del suyo. Era de lo peor, y se odiaba por eso.

Yona se puso de pie y salió de la carpa donde Yoon había armado una especie de enfermería y se alejó hacia los árboles. Acababa de sentarse bajo un árbol cuando Yoon se sentó a su lado.

-He hecho todo lo que he podido, tendremos que ver como sigue.

Yona asintió.

-Esto no ha sido tu culpa.

Yona agradeció que intentara confortarla pero no era verdad.

-Lo es. si yo fuera capaz de cuidarme, Hak no estaría herido.

-Él no estaba forzado a protegerte pero aún así lo hizo.

Yona quería decirle que era solo por la promesa que había hecho a su padre pero no dijo nada.

-¿Se recuperará?

-Es fuerte, así que solo hay que esperar.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio largos minutos.

-Yoon.

-¿Que ocurre?

-¿Crees que tiene sentido todo esto?

Yoon no comprendía.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Yona alzó la vista hacia el cielo.

-¿Crees que lo que estoy haciendo sea lo correcto?

Yoon suspiró.

-Creo que si. Eres la princesa del reino, es tu deber protegerlo, así que creo que es importante que vuelvas al castillo.

-Pero... ¿vale la pena lo que todos tienen que pasar para intentarlo?

-Yona...- comenzó Yoon- claro que vale la pena, todo esto es por el bien de las personas.

-Pero todos...

-No tienes que culparte. Todos estamos en esto por decisión propia, si algo sucede, es por nuestras propias decisiones.

-A veces me pregunto si estoy haciendo las cosas bien.

-Hemos salvado a muchas personas del sufrimiento, creo que hemos hecho las cosas de la mejor manera.

Yona asintió.

-Pero tienes que subir el ánimo y volver a sentir la confianza de siempre.

-Lo sé- aceptó ella- es solo que ver a Hak así.

-Es duro para todos, pero así son las guerras.

Ella sonrió con dolor.

-Es que Hak no debería estar en guerra.

Yoon no dijo nada, no sabía que decir.

-He estado pensándolo mucho.

-¿En qué?

-En todo esto. Es verdad, estamos en una guerra y yo he decidido formar parte de ella, es mi deber. Pero...- hizo una pausa buscando las palabras- Yoon, Hak no seguirá el viaje con nosotros.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Lo he pensado bastante últimamente y Hak nunca debió estar metido en todo esto.

-¿De qué estás hablando? La bestia del Trueno es el general del castillo.

-Pero no estamos en el castillo.

-Le prometió a tu padre que...

-Pero mi padre ya no está- las palabras de Yona acallaron a Yoon- no es justo que Hak tenga que cargar con todo esto, con todo lo que implica ir conmigo, por una promesa que le hizo a mi padre. Él no debería estar pasando por esto, debería estar con su familia.

-Él ha decidido estar contigo.

El rostro de Yona comenzó a mojarse producto del llanto que había comenzado.

-Porque Hak siempre se ha preocupado por mí, y porque es un hombre de palabra. Siempre fue el mejor soldado que haya visto, pero ya es tiempo que siga con su vida, lejos de todo esto.

-Pero la guerra se extenderá por todos lados y terminará llegando hasta la tierra del viento.

Yona asintió- pero luchará por su decisión no por una promesa y una responsabilidad que ya no corresponde que cargue.

-No creo que sea lo que él quiere Yona.

-Pero es lo mejor para él Yoon. Mira como está ahora. Por poco pierde la vida por mi culpa.

-Yona no...

-Lo siento Yoon, puede que tengas razón en todo lo que dices pero ya he tomado mi decisión- se volvió hacia él- voy a liberar a Hak de su promesa de servirme.


End file.
